Home, Sweet Home
by Inugami Elric
Summary: los dulces que hace mamá son los mejores del mundo... Los recuerdos de Ed y Aru respecto de Trisha.


_**Home, Sweet home**_

Por Inugami

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito --U.

Otro fanfic lleno de sentimientos y cosas bonitas, un oneshot adorable sobre los pequeños Elric y Trisha inspirado por las maravillosas recetas de mamá y sus dulces (porque todos amamos los dulces que hacen nuestras madres, ¿verdad?).

No mucho que decir, pueden leer con toda calma.

Siempre en casa había cosas deliciosas, pero lo mejor era durante los fines de semana, porque era cuando mamá preparaba algo dulce para la hora del té.

Podíamos estar jugando en la colina cerca de casa, o estudiando alquimia en el segundo piso; pero de alguna manera el aroma de sus recetas siempre llegaba a nosotros, seguido frecuentemente de su voz llamándonos; y corríamos a la cocina, olvidando cualquier cosa que estuviésemos haciendo en ese momento.

Al llegar, mamá siempre nos regañaba porque olvidábamos lavarnos la cara y las manos, así es que teníamos que devolvernos al cuarto de baño y regresar limpios. Entonces mamá sonreía, nos sentábamos a la mesa y he ahí el momento de disfrutar sus maravillosas recetas. A veces era pastel de manzana, en otras ocasiones preparaba galletas, de vez en cuando una tarta, o simplemente bollitos dulces.

Conocíamos el sabor, pero siempre era una sensación llena de gozo el dar el primer mordisco a cualquiera de sus preparaciones. Aru y yo exclamábamos desde el fondo del corazón palabras de halago para ella, y mamá sonreía feliz, porque nuestros cumplidos eran el mejor premio a su esfuerzo. Después generalmente le llevábamos un poco a baa-chan Pinako y a Winry, por supuesto ellas también agradecían las atenciones.

Cierta tarde en que mamá había preparado una tarta de fresas, Aru se quedó en silencio, pensando. Mamá y yo nos extrañamos, pues él siempre era el primero en dar su aprobación sobre los platos que hacía mamá. Nos miramos, y luego mamá le preguntó a Aru:

- ¿Pasa algo, Aru?

- Mami… ¿Por qué todo te queda tan exquisito? ¿Es un tipo diferente de alquimia?

Yo casi me caigo de mi silla ante la pregunta, pero mamá simplemente sonrió y acariciando los cabellos de Aru, respondió:

- No, no es alquimia… Es simplemente amor…

En ese momento no lo comprendimos, pero la respuesta nos dejó igualmente asombrados.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Mamá se ha ido.

- Niichan… Tengo hambre…

Ahora, somos sólo Aru y yo.

- … Hace frío…

Solos en un mundo hostil.

- … volvamos a casa…

Sólo hay una forma de recuperar esa calidez.

- Aru… Vamos a resucitarla.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Al llegar a casa, teníamos hambre. Así es que decidimos intentar hacer algo como lo que preparaba mamá. Tomamos uno de los libros de recetas que ella tenía y los ingredientes necesarios en la medida en que estaban especificados. Seguimos el procedimiento paso a paso, la preparación se cocinó durante el tiempo indicado…

Estaba bueno, pero no lo suficiente.

No era como el sabor de las preparaciones de mamá.

- Niichan… No sabe como la comida de mamá.

- No entiendo! tú viste que seguimos paso a paso las instrucciones, ni siquiera nos equivocamos en la cantidad de los ingredientes… ¿En qué nos equivocamos?

A pesar de ello, comíamos. Con hambre, todo pan es bueno.

- Tal vez si lo hubiésemos transmutado…

Y como si algo le diese la clave, Aru levantó la cabeza, con esa mirada de seguridad que manifestaba al descubrir algo.

- No, no es alquimia… Es simplemente amor.

Y entonces lo comprendimos.

Pero cuando quisimos resucitarla, por mucho amor que pusimos en ello, nada salió bien… ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no era nuestro amor suficiente para ello?

No. No era amor. Era simplemente alquimia.

**Notas finales:** Ya, es raro y es triste el final, pero así me quedó. Aunque yo quería un final feliz, snif!

No sé qué más decir, excepto que de todas formas me gustarían algunos reviews, ¡hagan feliz a Inugami!


End file.
